ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein 2/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (Paramount Animation logo) (Opens with the signs reads "DreamWorks Pictures Presents" and "A PDI/DreamWorks Production". It fades to a book where it opens to reveal the story) Male voice-over: 'Once upon a time in a kingdom auradon prep, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. And throughout the land, everyone was happy. Until the sun went down and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night. Desperate they sought the help of a fairy godmother who had them lock the young princess away in a auradon there to await, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Twilight Sparkle are going to Auradon Prep, Frankie met Peppa-Mint are having a ex-girlfriend and the kiss of the handsome rotten to the core! '''Frankie: '''Let's give Auradon a taste of monster. (''Frankie Stein 2 title card) 'Frankie: '''Wicked ways beneath the skin... let all who taste it now join in. (Laughter) '''All: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! '''All: '♫ We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D Come on! Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey ♫ 'Frankie: '♫ Crashing the party Guess they lost my invitation Friendly reminder Got my own kind of persuasion ♫ 'Peppa-Mint: '♫ Looks like this place could use A bit of misbehavior Happily ever after With a little flavor ♫ 'Clawdeen: '♫ We're bad to the bone With even worse intentions ♫ 'Twilight: '♫ We're gonna steal the show And leave 'em all defenseless ♫ 'Draculaura: '♫ A fairy tale life can be Oh-so overrated So raise your voices and Let's get it activated ♫ 'All: '♫ Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us monster lives on the right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked ♫ 'All: '♫ Apple, apple Dip, dip Wanna try it? Tick, tick Take a bite Come on, be bold Change the way the story's told ♫ 'Frankie: '♫ This time the dark is Finally getting your attention ♫ 'Peppa-Mint: '♫ We're wicked by the book And class is back in session ♫ 'Clawdeen: '♫ You like it, steal it ♫ 'Twilight: '♫ Gotta beat 'em to the treasure ♫ 'Draculaura: '♫ A rite of passage ♫ 'All: '♫ Bad just doesn't get much better Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us evil lives on the right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked ♫ 'Frankie: '♫ Mother always knows best ♫ 'Peppa-Mint: '♫ Show her, pass every test ♫ 'Draculaura: '♫ Hear her voice in my head ♫ 'Clawdeen: '♫ Monster is the ♫ 'All: '♫ Only real way to win We got all the ways to be (Hey, hey, hey, hey) W-I-C-K-E-D ♫ '''All: ♫ '''We got all the ways to be (Hey, hey, hey, hey) W-I-C-K-E-D ♫''' 'Frankie: '''YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! '''All: '♫ Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked ♫ With us monster lives on the right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked ♫ 'All: '♫ (Hey, hey, hey, hey) We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be ♫ 'Frankie: '♫ So many ways to be wicked ♫ (Frankie's left Eye zooms in) Scene 2 (Frankie's left Eyes zooms out) '''Reporter #1: '''Frankie, please, over here! Frankie! '''Reporter #2: '''Only three days to the Royal Cotillion. Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court? (seen as Peppa-Mint eating red apple) '''Reporter #3: '''How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon? '''Reporter #4: '''Well, do you like being stitches? '''Reporter #5: '''Is your Moanica D'Kay is she dead now? '''Peppa-Mint: '''Okay. All right. Excuse me. Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes. '''Jackson Jekyll: '''Frankie Stein?! '''Reporter #2: '''Did you ever think you'd be with a Monster Kid? '''Peppa-Mint: '''We're done here. '''Jackson Jekyll: '''Okay. Shush, shush. Shoosh, shoosh. Shoosh, shoosh. This is still a school, so if you're here, you're either skipping or trespassing. '''Reporter #3: '''Just one quick question. '''Jackson Jekyll: '''Shush. Shush. '''Reporter #3: '''Jackson! '''Jackson Jekyll: '''Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Sorry about that! '''Peppa-Mint: '''Thank you, guys. '''Frankie: '''Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. '''Jackson Jekyll: '''Frankie, Peppa-Mint '''Frankie: '''Jackson Jekyll '''Peppa-Mint: '''Jackson Jekyll '''Frankie: '''Whew. '''Peppa-Mint: '''Don't pay any attention to them. '''Frankie: '''Well, that's a lot easier said than done, right? '''Peppa-Mint: '''I know. I know. You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away. '''Frankie: '''Yeah. '''Peppa-Mint: '''You know, what do-- I have a council meeting. I'm so late! '''Frankie Stein: '''That's okay. '''Peppa-Mint: '''We'll-- We'll do it sometime. Uh... '''Draculaura: '''There you are Frankie and... Frankie's New Best Friends. If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe do it togehter, okay? Hi. Let's go. Let's go. '''Frankie: '''Bye, Jack '''Peppa-Mint: '''Bye '''Jackson Jekyll: '''Later! '''Reporters: '''King Jack! King Jack! King Jack! '''Jackson Jekyll: '''Uh... TBA Category:Transcripts Category:Frankie Stein (franchise) Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation